Little Purple Book
by In Beautiful Ink
Summary: He's gone crazy, out of his mind...There is a woman he cannot have, a woman that he wants more than anything, feeling for the first time that he is out of his league...Itachi is up for the challenge! And it all started with a Little Purple Book.
1. Curiosity

It was a decision that has already been made.

* * *

><p>Curiosity<p>

I gave this conference far less credit when I read the handout, it actually peaked at higher points of my interests but at the moment a proud and stubborn man was giving a redundant speech of his life. It is a story I heard many times. I worked every ounce of my will not to roll my eyes and absently started to doodle in my notebook, before long I found myself to be lost a ball pointed pen leading my way, Roses and Freesias being my only clue. I smiled softly when the picture started coming together with swirls of vines and pedals, almost finished when someone suddenly cleared their throat beside me, making me jump.

"May I?" His voice soft and polite a hand extended to the chair next to me, I didn't dare look at his face only giving a nod to appease him. Taking his seat, I could sense his eyes on me an awkward feeling already rising in my chest there were many other seats, why sit by me?

"That is a beautiful drawing, Miss Hyuuga." Most people knew who I was from the trademark pale eyes of a Hyuuga but I still looked up in surprise which was a big mistake. A sudden rush of heat washed through my body, this man was beautiful I blushed before I could stop it and for a painfully bashful moment I could not speak. A smug smirk betrayed his little façade of mystery I couldn't help but want to move else where.

"Th-thank you." Curse that stutter, I looked away quickly my fingers pulling at the hem of my dress that abruptly seemed to short. Chuckling quietly, the beautiful man reached out and for a split heart stopping second I thought he was going to grab my hand but he only snatched the notebook from under me. Frowning I turned to him again but whatever I was going to say dyed in my throat his smile knocked the breath out of me, his dark eyes looking at me as if I were the only person in the room. My heart started to race when he slowly leaned forward, his fingers brushed against mine barely touching but a lingering tingle made me fully aware how close he was. I finally let out a breath I didn't know I was holding in; I was a little frustrated I should be able to control myself.

"My name is Itachi, please tell me your name my love." I put my hands on his shoulders to put some distance between us I couldn't help but feel the disappointment from the loss of heat, he only smiled wryly, he knew exactly what he was doing to me. Pride wouldn't let me react to the attraction but my body said otherwise.

"I' am Hinata." My voice sounded more like a whimper but it only made his eyes glitter in a hunger that I was very unfamiliar with. I jumped the second time when I heard someone clear their throat in annoyance. Mortified I looked up to see the speaker glaring disapprovingly.

"Mr. Uchiha, could you please not behave like an animal in my presence!" I shoved away from him as fast as I could, my eyes widened when I heard the name, '_Uchiha Itachi!' _This is a very infamous and powerful man having a reputation to be cold, unemotional and a temper that scares even my father. He is the head of the most dominant and wealthy corporation in the world, what was I _doing?_

"Will you excuse me?" I ran out of there before they could answer not fast enough to miss his soft chuckle.

* * *

><p>I relaxed back into my seat feeling very satisfied I couldn't help but let my contentment show on my features with a little quirk of the lips. Not really being used of woman running away from my attentions was actually more amusing than I would have presumed my smile only widened when I looked back at my uncle.<p>

"Mr. Uchiha, must you provoke every pretty lady you see? Because that is not just another Hyuuga, she is the heir and future head of the Hyuuga corp. so please show some respect, Mr. Uchiha."

"And must you use my name in every sentence?" I got up and started to walk away, leaving him to sit and grumble by himself. He wasn't old but he sure was getting close to senile.

It took me a moment to realize that I was still holding the young lady's notebook the urge to open it and read its contents was strong, surly it only held notes from the conference or many other business issues that was hardly intriguing but none the less I was curious.

'_Curiosity killed the cat.'_

My finger flipped the purple cover over and opened to find an elegant sketch of a cherry blossom and her name inscribed at the bottom, turning to the next page I was surprised to find music notes scribbled on the whole piece of paper. Smudges from erasing and rewriting, notes that were complicated even for my inspired intellect I could only blink in reaction. The next page held what I thought was just a simple poem suddenly it was a song that harmonized perfectly into to the notes and for some reason my breath caught in my throat.

There was a whole section of music that turned out to be incredible, art and designs that were just as astonishing schedules and business plans that took my breath away, literally. This was no ordinary woman, the realization made me double take on how I treated her, yes very disrespectful I couldn't help but feel a little guilty. To treat her like all the other girls seemed sinful; this notebook put her in a _completely _different light, resolve settled in my mind.

'_She is going to be mine.'_

It was a little hard to close the notebook back up but I probably looked a little odd just standing in the hall and it was time to make a game plan. Looking outside I smiled, my favorite time of day, the sunset was exceptionally beautiful from this height I vaguely wondered what people would think if they new I was a sucker for such trivial things, shrugging I walked on. In the lobby I ran into the last person I thought I would see there, an old friend that my little brother has been hanging around with lately but I could not fathom what he was doing in New York in this hotel and at this time.

"Sasuke's not here." May as well be frank about it, he only turned and smiled none too innocently if he had an innocent look was another question.

"Not even a hello, my friend?"

"Hello."

"Well hello to you to, sunshine, and I' am not here to see your little brother, I' am well aware that he is back at home." He paused too look towards the elevators and a grand smile suddenly broke across his features. "I' am here to bring my gorgeous lady to a lovely dinner." I looked over toward his line of sight and my heart fell.

"Kakashi!" Hinata exclaimed excitedly, she wore a silk deep violet number that made me freeze, her long tresses left down and curled at the ends the same shade of purple elegantly painted across her eyelids. She looked absolutely ravishing. I watched painfully as she ran to _Kakashi's _side and give him a light kiss on the lips. I couldn't help but think that was supposed to be me.

"I missed you so much."

"I missed you to, babe." Kakashi selfishly wrapped his arms around her small waist; Hinata neatly tucked herself under his chin. I could only grimace an ugly feeling rising in my chest, _'Babe?' _A lady should not be called such things but it wasn't the time to have an argument with myself but a perfect moment to make myself scarce. Slowly but surly the elevator finally opened to reveal a superbly vacant lot, because I' am a masochist I looked back towards them, Hinata looked marvelously beautiful never has a woman felt this out of reach. Suddenly she turned and our eyes met, she _almost _smiled but turned and started to leave instead, the doors shut and left me to grumble by myself.

* * *

><p>A funny feeling was rising in my chest as Kakashi reached for my hand, was it guilt? That would be absurd, I didn't do anything wrong but the way my body reacted to the Uchiha was enough to make me feel on edge. It took Kakashi a very long time to make me feel that kind of physical desire and this <em>dangerous <em>man took only moments to get my heart beating. I looked over at my lover and smiled, he was such a sweet man, treating me like no other I squeezed his fingers and made a decision.

'_I' am going to stay away from the Uchiha from now on.' _I pursed my lips and nodded my head in confirmation which only made me giggle earning a look from Kakashi.

"What's so funny?" He leaned over to kiss my forehead which only made me smile wide.

"I' am j-just really h-happy you're here, I d-didn't think you were actually g-going to c-come."

"Don't be silly, my dear, of course I wouldn't miss a day like this, Hinata." He stopped to lightly tap my nose with his finger making me giggle again. We started walking in a comfortable silence that's when I realized I didn't know where we were going, looking around we were on a relatively quiet street night settling over the city, lights brightening and waking up for Friday night.

"Where are w-we going, Kakashi?" Suddenly we stopped in front of a very large building, it was a grand hotel meant for only the rich. Walking through the glass spinning door to find a luxurious lobby filled with gold's and reds, white marble floors made my heels clack. I couldn't stop the gasp that escaped my lips, it was huge! Chandeliers hung high above us, crystals sparked in the lighting suddenly feeling a little under dressed I pulled at my hem uncomfortably.

"Don't worry, my dear, you look amazing." His whispered praise did make me feel a little bit better. Kakashi made a signal to a servant and pulled me towards the elevators.

"You must be Mr. Hatake and Miss Hyuuga?" We both nodded.

"Please follow me." There was a bit of an awkward pause, the servant looked me up and down abruptly turning and briskly started forward into a private elevator. I wondered how high we were going, I was about to ask Kakashi but he was to busy glaring at the young servant in front of us. I remember a long time ago he used to wear a sort of mask across his face, hiding from the world he didn't want anyone to see his mismatched eyes. Blushing I also remembered when I first told father that I was dating him, of course he did not approve in any way possible because of the age difference, it was only a lousy seven years. Than I remembered the reason he's here tonight and I smiled secretly, today was our anniversary of three years that's why he made such a fuss to be here even if he had to travel all the way from Japan.

Finally the elevator stopped, doors opening to reveal a presidential suite, I looked over to Kakashi wide eyed_ this _is where we were going to eat? He shrugged nonchalantly and walked forward tugging me along with his hand, I was a little distracted by how big it was, decorative in blacks and grey's, carpets that were a bright crimson a kitchen and a bar, living room did someone really need all this for a couple of nights? The bathroom alone was probably as big as my hotel room _geez. _We stopped in front of a wall window, glass doors leading out into an enormous balcony, I gasped, there was a table for two set out, the table cloth in my favorite shade of purple, candles lightly lit in the middle, I was the first to walk out and take in the warm air. Kakashi soon joined me, taking me to sit down both looking up expectantly at the servant.

"My name is Sai and I' am going to be your server for tonight. Shall we start off with drinks perhaps some wine?" I blushed; I wasn't much for alcoholic drinks.

"No thank-you, I would j-just like some s-soda please." He gave me an odd look and turned to Kakashi.

"Same."

"Your orders will be out in just a moment." And with that he turned and disappeared through the doors.

"Y-you already ordered?" He only smiled and gently took my hand into his.

"It's a surprise, my dear." I couldn't help but frown, I didn't like people making decisions for me but I looked back at him, his eyes one grey and one dark the scar under his left eye only adding to his handsome features. I was proud to call this man mine.

"I love you." I softly declared watching as a slow and magnificent smile appeared.

"I love you more than you know, Hinata." Before we could say more the servant came bustling out with two dishes and a smaller plate with a pink cup cake decorated with a pink candle. I forgot to mention that it is my twenty first birthday today. I laughed heartedly when I saw what we were having for dinner, Burger and Fries, this man knew me well.

I looked out into the beautiful night, the city lights creating a dreamy glow, Kakashi's hand in mine and I found myself wondering what the Uchiha might be doing right at this moment.

**I know I should not be starting another story...but otherwise I hope you like it ^_^**


	2. Decisions

**Itachi's Point of View ^_^ hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>Decisions<p>

I spent a majority of the night contemplating marking a trail in my hotel room from pacing, grumbling and a little more than frustrated. It was a little bit of a cruel irony to find the first woman that has my greatest of interests in the arms of one of my most trusted friends. Would I be willing to fight for her? My body already answered that it mattered not how little I knew her, my curiosity to find a woman that quite literally ran away from me, someone so beautiful and artistic a mind that I was dying to get inside of was actually out there and _painfully _out of my grasp. I wanted so badly to know her, what made her… _her_ there was no way or no how about it. I picked up the source of my turmoil; it was this little purple books fault I decided, I must have looked at the contents twenty times by now each time making me wish what had made her want to draw it, write it or how each of her plans for the Hyuuga corporation went through I wanted, no I _needed _to be with her.

Than I thought of Kakashi, I vaguely remember him speaking of a woman in his life how lucky he had been to have caught her rolling my eyes I also recalled the cheeky grin he got when he spoke of her innocent nature. Innocent indeed my body retaliated when I thought of them together, she should be with someone to treat her how she should, like a princess. Not to say that Kakashi is treating her badly but my ego screamed that I could do it better that I' am the better choice. Could I really take her away from him? Could I really deny him his happiness? I groaned I was right back to the beginning of the problem than I thought of something that hadn't occurred to me, _'What if she rejected me?'_

Maybe breakfast would make me feel better.

After getting out of the shower I choose one of many black suits, black shirt but I decided to switch it up a little bit with a light blue tie my mother bought me. Tying my hair back and watch in place I was ready to go maybe it was high time to return the lady's rightful property so grabbed the notebook, I did feel a _little _guilty for just helping myself to it…a little. Opening the door I could only blink in surprise when someone's fist was raised to knock directly on my chest.

"Mother?"

"Oh, honey, you knew I was coming didn't you?" She gushed while reaching out to fix my tie.

"What are you doing here?" I watched her light frown she couldn't quite deny that her being in New York was a little odd.

"I missed you." Now it was my turn to frown.

"So you came all the way from Japan, a call would have sufficed. Wasn't Sasuke home with you?"

"He had to leave on a business trip to." There was a bit of a sharp edge to her voice, must have been another argument.

"It got a little boring so I decided to come see my other beloved son." She had a bright smile but I understood instantly, ever since Father's funeral she never liked to be left alone. There was going to be something coming for Sasuke to be stupid enough to just leave her, that un-grateful brat. Change of plans, today was going to be all about making my mother smile it has been a while since we actually spent a day together.

"Alright than." I stepped back to make a deep bow coming back up I winked and extended my arm for hers to take.

"Shall we go to breakfast, my lady?" She giggled playfully and linked arms with me, making me smile, I loved my mothers laugh, I heard it so rarely now but I don't think I would ever admit that to her, I would never hear the end of it.

"Did you have any plans for today? I don't want to take you away from your work, my son." I actually had a meeting that I was suppose to attend but it could wait.

"No my schedule has had a sudden change, I' am now a free man all day." Uncle Soubi wouldn't be happy but he could live with it.

"Does Soubi approve of this 'sudden' change in schedule?" It's like she can read my mind.

"I' am sure he can make an exception for his sister-in law." I said wryly, she only snorted.

"Yeah right." Its true, they never got along even when Father was alive. "But if he wants to try and steal you away, he's going to have to go through me." Like that was going to happen, even Uncle knew not to mess with this woman.

"What would you like to do today, Mother, sky is the limit." I didn't mean it literally but I could already see the wheels in her head turning.

"Let's start out slow." I warned she only smiled cheekily that's when I knew she was going to take full advantage of my offer. Oh well what ever will make her happy.

When we arrived at the breakfast bar I decided we should sit and eat outside by the pool, it was a beautiful day. We got our food and sat down, for a moment it was quiet, which only meant that she wanted to talk about something important or that was eating at her usually my _'love' _life. So I waited for the inevitable questions.

"Is that your notebook, Itachi?" For a moment I couldn't answer, wasn't at all what I was expecting.

"No." Was all I could muster.

"Well who does it belong to?" Now I could see her eyes burning with curiosity.

"A friend of mine." She huffed not really patient enough to get the answer out of me so she moved on.

"Have you found anybody yet, my son?"

As if on cue there in the morning sun in all her glory, Hinata walked out into view, my breath caught for a moment she wore a simple sky blue sundress reaching just above her knees a white ribbon decorating her small waist and little silver flats adorning her feet. God do I wish I could touch her hair, as usual it fell freely down her back but there was something different she had layered bangs fringed that perfectly framed her face. Her eyes painted in a fine silver this time, you almost couldn't see it. The urge to go to her was unfathomable. Suddenly my mother cleared her throat a little miffed that I was ignoring her.

"Will you excuse me, Mother, but I have to go return something to its owner." I stood and started toward Hinata book in hand, completely ignoring my mothers shocked protest. She had her back to me so I took the liberty to clear my throat to get her attention; I inwardly smiled when she jumped.

"Pardon me, Miss Hyuuga, but I seem to have something of yours in my possession." Hinata slowly turned to look at me, a small blush already covering her cheeks.

"Th-thank you, Mr. Uchiha." Slowly she reached out for the notebook, her fingers fumbled and it slipped out of her grasp but I caught it just before it hit the ground. I handed it to her again but this time I curled my hand around hers to make sure she had a firm hold on it. At least that's what I told myself; I kept my hand there, covering hers and looked at her she seemed to be as lost as I was her eyes held something that I couldn't quite put my finger on, indecision?

"I must apologize for my behavior yesterday. I' am truly sorry for acting like an 'animal' toward you." She let out a nervous laugh and bowed her head so I couldn't see her face.

"It's okay, you d-didn't do anything wrong." Was that guilt I heard? "Y-you don't have to apologize."

Did she feel guilty that I apologized? Was she really that insecure?

"Very well." I lifted my other hand to tip her chin up with my finger, "I see you got a hair cut, Miss Hyuuga." I watched her expression turn to surprise probably thinking no one would notice, than a slight frown.

"I didn't r-really want to cut my hair." She crinkled her nose and made a soft noise of frustration I couldn't help but smile.

"Well it looks wonderful, Hinata." I kicked myself inwardly, saying her name seemed too intimate at the moment.

"Thank you." Suddenly she smiled, her eyes brightened, "Itachi." She quietly murmured as if to test it out than her eyes widened and she gasped, I recognized that look from yesterday, the '_what am I doing?' _look. Quickly she removed her hand from mine and took a step back tucking the notebook to her chest.

"I don't appreciate being left, my son!" We both turned in surprise to face my mother standing with both her hands on her hips, a look in her eyes that I knew all to well _'uh oh' _she was making a plan. She turned to look at Hinata with a warm smile.

"And who might you be, sweetie?"

"M-my name is Hyuuga Hinata." She blushed darkly.

"That's a lovely name, my name is Uchiha Mikato, I' am Itachi's mother."

"It's n-nice to meet you, Mrs. Uchiha." Hinata bowed politely and smiled

"Please, please call me Mikato." She reached out and grabbed Hinata's hand much to her surprise and started to drag her toward the hotel.

"Come on, Itachi! The day is still young, we have much to do." I rolled my eyes and followed them.

"Where a-are we g-going?"

"Shopping of course!" Hinata only nodded, supposing that she was invited.

"Please, Mother, at least ask Miss Hyuuga if she would like to join us."

"Nonsense! She would love to join us, right, Hinata?" Mother gave her the look that no one could deny; Hinata was no different because she only nodded vigorously.

"Of course I would, as long as Ita….Mr. Uchiha wouldn't mind." She looked back at me, a hopeful look in her eyes, I smiled she really wanted to come.

"Of course I want you to come, Miss Hyuuga." She smiled sweetly; I felt my answering smile when our eyes met.

"Alright than, its settled, where is your car?" We all stood at the entrance of the lobby, I turned to the elevators.

"It's down in parking lot B." My car is one thing I take pride in.

Just as the elevator doors were about to close, people suddenly starting bustling in till there was barely any room, Hinata was pushed until she was pressed against my chest, gently, I placed my hands on her shoulders to steady her problem was, I couldn't take them back. Her skin was so soft, she smelt so good it was a light scent of vanilla and something else that was uniquely _Hinata. _To feel her right there, in my hands was such an extraordinary feeling I found myself to be a whole head taller than her, it made her seem more delicate I wanted to just wrap my arms around her, protect her. Thank goodness we weren't facing each other I don't think I would have been able to control myself.

Of course nothing goes unnoticed with my Mother.

I snuck a peak over to her and saw a smug smile; her eyes never looked so delighted until that very moment oh she was just enjoying this. Suddenly my mother burst into giggles, mirth filling her eyes I couldn't help but smile even though I had no idea what was so funny, and I cocked my head to the side, asking her silently.

"You match." She stated simply, which only confused me she gestured to the both of us which did nothing for an explanation. I guess Hinata looked just as befuddled because she just rolled her eyes playfully and gestured again.

"You kids match." She lightly tugged on Hinata's dress than on my tie. _'Oh we matched in colors.' _I rolled my eyes.

"Kids?" I lifted an eyebrow to her and just in time, the elevator doors opened letting us pile out and letting me calm my nerves. I pulled out my car keys and pressed the lock button there in the far corner was my car in all its brilliance. In mint condition sat a black 1965 mustang convertible, not to brag but this was my pride and glory I smirked when I heard Hinata's gasp. I opened the passenger door and gestured for both of them.

"Ladies." Giggles were my only answer. Hinata moved to sit in the back but my mother stopped her.

"No, no, Hinata, sit in the front I insist."

When we started driving I couldn't help but feel proud to have Hinata beside me in _my _car, I looked over at her my fingers twitched on the gear shifter, I wanted to reach over and hold her hand, have some sort of contact. But I reframed and looked back on the road _'She's not mine.' _

"Itachi, must you persist to have long hair? Let me cut it." Through the rear view mirror I looked at her and frowned.

"No, Mother." Hinata lifted her hand to cover her mouth, trying to stifle her giggle.

"Don't you think he should, Hinata?" I looked over to her hopefully.

"No I don't think so, I-I like it." I gave her a secret smile she only blushed and looked the other way, my mother only sighed in defeat.

"Where are we going?" I looked back in my rear view mirror, her face already lighting up.

"There is a very special event happening tomorrow night and I would very much love to be present but first…I need to find the perfect dress!" She was always so theatrical about everything.

"And what might this 'special event' be, Mother?"

"It's a very formal get together, a dance you could say." She lifted her hand when she saw me about to protest. "It's called, 'Ballroom for the Stars.'!" She lifted her hands in exaggeration.

"Oh, I heard about that, I have always w-wanted to go." Hinata looked back at my mother excitedly.

"Would w-we really be going?" Suddenly two pairs of hopeful eyes were on me.

"I don't go to dances." Both eyes fell in disappointment.

"But I'll go to this one." I was the most feared competitor in the business world, no one dared to challenge me unless there was a serious case of stupidity and here I was being an immense pushover to a pair of whimsical woman. In my defense, one was my mother.

I only listened as they chattered excitedly about this _'Ball' _maybe it wouldn't be so bad if Hinata was there.

* * *

><p>This was the third store we have been to about thirty dresses tried on and modeled still nothing I could not fathom for the life of me why it had to be so difficult to find one garment. Suddenly there was a squeal from one of the change rooms.<p>

"Can I-I ask you something, Mikato?" Uh oh I don't think they know I can hear them, well Hinata doesn't anyway.

"Of course ask away, sweetie."

"W-well I was just wondering if Itachi is like this w-with everyone else." There was a pause my mother chuckled.

"Not at all, you can take the term 'cold shoulder' quite literally with him, he has _always _kept to himself since he was young and when it comes to patients for other peoples affairs was never his forte. And he's never even come near to agreeing to come to social events of any kind let alone attend so you can imagine how delighted I was when he _did_ agree."

There was a slight shuffle of fabric.

"Oh, honey you look amazing! I think this is the one for you." Hinata gasped.

"Are you s-sure? It's kind of r-revealing." I could already see her pulling at the dress uncomfortably.

"Don't be ridiculous, it's perfect!" There was a long pause.

"So why d-do you think he agreed today?" I held my breath.

"I think it's because of you."

"Wh-why do y-you think that?" She sounded so unsure.

"Well I don't think I have seen my son smile so much as he did today, he's never agreed to come shopping until today and he certainly never has waited patiently in the change rooms until today and it all started when _you _walked through those doors because his eyes never left you since."

"N-n-no I don't think I c-could mean that much."

Right than is when I made my decision, I would make sure Hinata knew how special she is to me.

"Nonsense, you're the very first girl he's ever showed interest in and I can see why, your beautiful, Hinata! Now go show it off, show Itachi how pretty you look in this dress." With that she opened the door and left Hinata, she gave me a meaningful look than turned to go into her own changing room. There was another shuffle than a soft whimper, _'Should I encourage her to come out? Would I be able to handle it?'_

"Are you going to show me your dress, Hinata?" She gasped and paused for another long moment.

"Is that a nod I hear?" She giggled softly.

"P-promise not to laugh?" She wasn't serious? of course I wasn't going to laugh that silly girl.

"Scouts honor." She inhaled and opened the door with a _slow_ determination.

Whatever I was expecting, it wasn't _this, _there she stood timidly, her eyes downcast and a blush covering her cheeks suddenly I was on my feet I didn't know what else to do. The dress was form fitting the silk ivory running down her body like water her ribs exposed by elegant cut outs on the sides and silver gems lining her ribcage. She twirled slowly and I was delightfully surprised to find that the dress was backless, rhinestone ribbons crisscrossing her back tying a neat bow above her tail bone, the ribbon almost reaching to the bottom of her feet. More rhinestones decorated her chest, accentuating it perfectly, ripples in the fabric and a light ruche complimenting her hips most flatteringly a soft train delicately fell behind her feet. There were no words, I could barely _breath_ let alone think she was facing the floor but her eyes peeked up at me that's when I noticed a hint of lavender in them, her demure gaze made her look angelic she twirled again and looked at me almost fearful.

"D-do you like it, Itachi?" I still couldn't speak, slowly so I could savor her beauty in this moment, I took a step forward than another and another until finally I was lost in her presence, her voice, her eyes...her lips. I bent down so we were only inches apart feeling her breath warm my lips it was painful to have to stop.

"For the life of me, I cannot find the words to describe how beautiful you are to me, Hinata." Like the sun rising I watched happiness shine in her eyes a dazzling smile decorating her pretty lips. I leaned in closer so our foreheads were touching she didn't push me away but gently placed her hands on my chest, in response I let my arms wrap around her tiny waist it all felt so right I' am sure she can feel the electric current between us to. I couldn't help but gasp when she pressed herself against me murmuring my name in a way that drove me mad. I was simply intoxicated, nothing else mattered but the woman in my arms. _'Was she as lost as I' am?'_

"Itachi! You still haven't seen me in my dress yet!" Just as quickly as I found Hinata in my arms, she was out, I watched as she dashed back into her changing room and looked over at my mother not sure if was extremely annoyed or relieved. _'What would have happened if she hadn't have interrupted?'_ I already knew the answer and I' am sure Hinata would not be happy if I let it get that far, I wouldn't do that to her.

"Be careful, my son."

"You look wonderful, Mother, I think this is the one." She rolled her eyes.

"That's what you said about the last ten dresses." I smiled when she shut the changing room door grumbling.

When Hinata opened the door, my heart fell, she built up her walls stronger than before, I admired her strong will but saddened that it was to keep me away she looked at me and bowed formally.

"I' am sorry, Mr. Uchiha, for b-behaving...oddly."

Again she never seemed so out of reach, I needed her more than I liked to admit but here she was stealing my heart and, undoubtedly, I will let her because it was me who was going to have to fight for her affections and scaring her off like that was not the way to do it. I need to woo her.

After much fuss and pleading on Hinata's part, I finally purchased the dress for her, as a token of my gratitude but I think she saw it as something that she had to owe me for because she looked absolutely mortified that I would even think of buying her something. I had a hunch she would react the same way if it was just a cup of coffee, Hinata doesn't like to 'bother' people.

"It really is no bother at all, Miss Hyuuga, so please just accept my gift." I looked at her and it must have been something I said because her face softened and nodded taking the wrapped up garments into her arms.

"Your very kind, Itachi." It was almost to low for me to hear, but she said my name I smiled involuntarily she was trying to break the formal boundary herself. I looked at her and at the same time she turned and looked at me, something happened right then something shifted even Hinata couldn't deny that there's something there.

There was no way around it, the decision was already made and I, Itachi had no power against it what so ever the pull within me to fight for her was to strong. The want, the need to have her was almost other worldly because it should be impossible to want someone that much, she belongs with me, that was the only thing that made sense out of all this mess. I will be strong enough to fight for her because she was worth it, I looked over at her again, Hinata smiled and blushed lightly, too bad the only strength I had left when she smiled was to smile back.


	3. Day of the Ball part 1: Out of Habit

**I'm so sorry for the late update! Writers block, teenage drama and such has prevented me to do my job ^_^ but that's okay I' am here now and I really hope you enjoy this. I promise to try my damnedest to update as much as I can. And Thank you for all the positive feed back, seriously, it makes my life as ridiculous as that sounds but anyway.**

**On with the show!**

_Mikoto's POV  
><em>

Day of the Ball

Part 1

Out of Habit

Waking up this morning seemed to be most punishing; I long ago got used to the fact that I would have a significant amount of lack of sleep because of a lack of a warm body beside me but today just seemed particularly lonely.

Normally looking at the beautiful morning hue and welcoming it, plan my day around it and off I go, so simple than why did it seem so difficult? I could barely sit up my misery weighed me down so much, suddenly I snapped my eyes open, sat up and shook it off.

'_This is pathetic you're an Uchiha for goodness sakes!'_

My own hiss of anger got my gears going enough to clean myself up and set off to find my beloved son and this new lovely girl in his life, thinking of her seemed to almost pull me back into the iron grips of seclusion frowning; now I was just being silly and selfish. Only mechanically getting ready for the day, getting dressed half heartedly I wasn't sure what I'd chosen for my apparel.

And just as I reached the door out of habit I yelled to declare my departure I turned to the empty hotel room closing my eyes and imagining _his_ lips softly kiss my forehead like he has done for years. I waited for the usual chuckle and a quiet compliment of my attire again nothing came. I was out of there before I really started to wallow.

I knew Hinata was on the same floor as me so I wasn't too surprised to see her in the hall I was just surprised by the early hour walking toward her I couldn't help but giggle, the poor girl looked half asleep trudging along in her pajamas, her hair in slight disarray and soft pink slippers dragging against the carpet.

"Not a morning person I see, Hinata." She looked up in surprise than a sheepish expression puckered her lips before trying to stifle a yawn only to fail.

"My apologies, Mrs. Uchiha, I don't mean to l-look so…unprofessional." She finished lamely as if she couldn't find another word.

"Nonsense I think you look rather dashing in bunnies on clouds." Her face reddened immediately. "Oh look! You even have matching bunny slippers!" I couldn't help myself when I saw the look on her face a sudden bubble of laughter rose in my chest and burst through my lips in fits of giggles.

"Mikoto." She softly whined.

"What's so funny?" We both turned to look at the new comer, my face fell immediately.

"Soubi-san." Even I could hear the curt politeness in my _greeting _he only smirked with a hideous smugness ooo he was saved by the bell, the elevator doors opened to let us in. The bastard only turned to look at me I stiffened instantly.

"Well, Mikoto, you are looking lovelier than ever." He spoke with such a sneer and sarcasm I couldn't help but let the anger flash.

"Boy, if I wasn't raised to be a lady." He only scoffed.

"All these years I have never known you to be a lady." This _gentleman _only smiled clearly challenging me; it took all of my will not to let my fist knock it off his face.

"Pardon me, sir." I jumped at the perilous tone looking toward Hinata I felt a sudden chill her usual gentle eyes were coated over in a cool contempt for a moment I was so stunned I could only stare.

"I advise that you do _not _speak to Mrs. Uchiha in such disrespect." I recoiled from the utter viciousness speaking in such a calm command no one would dare to defy.

"Are we clear?" I felt myself shrink, I peeked at Soubi who could only nod in compliance in turn she nodded and turned her focus on the doors, letting us both let go a breath I didn't know I was holding in.

'_Did that just happen?'_

When we walked out I sneaked a peek toward her she was tensed but maintained a collective coolness only a Hyuuga could pull off in bunny slippers but I watched carefully, she relaxed considerably when Soubi was out of sight, surly she couldn't have been that angry.

"You didn't have to do that, Hinata."

"I do not tolerate such stupidity." She spat, I couldn't help but flinch again I took note not to bring it up again.

"What are you doing up so early anyway?" She looked a little put off by the sudden subject change but abruptly just like that I got the old Hinata back.

"M-my Father left me a message and a parcel at front desk. I got a wake up call saying I n-needed to receive it right away." I couldn't help my curiosity.

"How come he didn't just call you himself?" It was only for a split second but I swore I seen a painful grimace flash across her features, today it seems I'm hitting all the wrong nerves, I couldn't help but feel horrendously guilty.

"He doesn't have m-my room number." A lame excuse for a father to claim and she knew it.

"Well what were you planning to do today, sweetie?" Her bright smile was infectious I couldn't help but smile too. The attraction Itachi had for her was not very hard to understand.

"First I have s-some errands to run for Hanabi and most likely Father but I-I would like to s-spend some time with you before the b-ball." She suddenly looked so shy with her face downcast and flushed it was certainly hard to believe that this gentle creature got me on the brink of intimidation. That was all I'm going to admit to. I smiled wryly; at least she got Soubi to shut up for once in his life.

"Of course! Goodness I have to make plans Itachi absolutely _has _to go shopping!" Of course I knew he had more suits than he could shake a stick at. "You'll help me right, Hinata?" We both knew that it wasn't a question; she smiled good heartedly and nodded.

"Well if you'll excuse me, Mrs. Uchiha, I must go m-make myself presentable." I rolled my eyes.

"Please, Hinata, call me Mikoto." I winked. "Here give me your phone number; I'll call you in a few hours for lunch." I started digging around in my purse for a pen and paper.

After bidding her a farewell I went to search for Itachi, it was only seven in the morning but he was never one to sleep past six thirty surly he had to be in the restaurant or maybe the hotel gym. Checking both I was surprised to find no sign of him.

Walking the troublesome trek to the elevator doors and to his room I unceremoniously started to bang on the door, patients wasn't my thing when it came to future grand children. More surprised this morning to find a disheveled Itachi standing in the door way, of course, he looked as regal and collected like any other Uchiha could but there was something _different._

It was his hair I decided or maybe his clothes or it very well could have been the bags under his eyes.

"Goodness, Itachi, didn't you sleep last night!" Already my fingers were fussing with his slightly ruffled t-shirt.

"Of course I did, Mother."

"Well now you get right back into bed and get some more rest, young man." I could have keeled over when he so easily agreed, nodding and closing his eyes and almost forgetting to open them again.

"Now let me in so I can tuck you in." Again shock ran through me when he nodded, since when did he let me do that? It has been years, I was thrilled! I grabbed his hand and led him back inside and almost stopped in my tracks when I saw the disarray and misplacement the room was in. Never in all my mothering years with Itachi did I see him to be _untidy_ until this very moment.

Papers laying about everywhere a laptop lazily thrown and clothes cast aside on the floor, what had happened? It certainly didn't look like this yesterday. The moment his head hit the pillow my poor boy was out like a light, gently I kissed his forehead and as promised I tucked him in for his nap. Tears stung the back of my eyes looking down at my Itachi. I remember he was only six years old the last time I have done this, I knew I could sit here forever looking after my son who grew up too soon; out of habit I brushed hair out of his face gently so he wouldn't wake.

He looked so much like his father.

I got up and started clean up his mess, paper work I was sure that was important, I wasn't sure it all looked like gibberish to me stacked on the table. Picking up the laptop and folded abandoned clothing and too soon the room was spotless what I would have given for Itachi to be a young boy again. Who was I kidding? Itachi was always going to be my little boy.

Giving him one last look I walked out the door, I suppose it was time for breakfast, alone.

Making my breakfast order, out of habit, I asked for a second spoon as if I was going to share my meal the young waiter gave me an odd look being the only one seated at the table. I only looked at him expectantly he smiled politely and was on his way, I must have looked like some crazy old lady, sighing exasperated with all the events that took place already. Today is going to get better I just knew it.

I' am a Mother so I know things.

With that mind set I started to fiddle with the straw in my orange juice, it was ever so boring being alone, I was sure if I didn't see someone soon I was going to start talking to myself, than I would really look like a crazy old lady.

I suppose I didn't want that.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw someone waving I jumped at the chance to socialize so I quickly waved back but my smile froze when I saw the familiar face, confidently sauntering toward my table the man lazily plopped down on the chair across from me.

"Yo."

"Good morning, Kakashi, what brings you to New York?" Of course I knew the reason.

"I had some business to attend to but essentially most of the reason why I came was because it was Hinata and I's three year anniversary a couple days ago." I happy smile covered his ever mischievous features. My chest tightened and I put the brightest smile I could muster on my face.

"My goodness, that's a long time. Congratulations to the both of you." Smiling genuinely he turned to call a waiter over.

We both ate in silence and I found out the reason why Itachi was in such disarray I haven't seen Kakashi look so at peace since the incident years ago with his father. My heart deflated just a little at the complications this ensued. Of course I wanted Kakashi to be happy being a dear friend to the family for a very long time but my son's happiness will always be the forefront of my mind.

'_I' am sorry, Kakashi.' _

"So what brings the lady Uchiha to New York?" I gave him an incredulous look.

"To visit my son of course!" He chuckled softly.

"Sasuke being a brat again?" I couldn't say anything to that, giving me a thoughtful look he placed his hand over mine.

"Things must be very hard for you." Flashes of my angry Sasuke's face crossed my mind.

"My Sasuke isn't handling it very well either." We both fell silent at the understatement. I didn't know what to do, Itachi being the only person who Sasuke will talk to I was at a loss with his emotional outbursts.

Slowly Kakashi pulled away and checked his watch sadly.

"I'm sorry, Lady Uchiha, but I have a plane to catch." I smiled cheerfully.

"That's okay, Kakashi, it was wonderful seeing you again." It really was.

We both got up and I was surprised when he pulled me in a tight hug, I took what comfort he would give, I haven't felt the warmth of an embrace in what feels like a life time.

"Don't worry, Mikoto, I'll talk to him for you." He winked and than walked away, I suddenly felt like crying.

Out of habit I turned to run into what should have been my husband's arms but instead I found only emptiness I blinked the bleakness and cold suddenly was overwhelming, I refused to cry! Weakly I fell to my knees and shook my head, trying to shake the tears away; my will wasn't working out so well for me right now.

I have never felt so alone the bitterness tasted like heated crimson in my mouth my body tensed painfully, trying to hold in the retched sobs.

"Mikoto!" I jerked up to look into Hinata's startled gaze with no hesitation she dropped down in front of me and wrapping her arms around me protectively. When was the last time I was held like this? The question only brought a new round of hysteria. I wailed and couldn't stop the river of suppressed tears.

"Its okay to cry." Her voice calm and soothing.

"N-no its not."

"My mother always told me it was better to let it all out, holding it in will only hurt you more. I promise, Mikoto, you will feel better." She combed her fingers through my hair and I simply complied.

I cried my damn heart out.

When there was only sniffles left Hinata pulled away and smiled gently wiping away the moisture on my face and I suddenly I felt like an injured child with her mother. I pulled together what pride I had left and stood up to sit back down at my chair, clearing my throat I looked at her as she joined me.

"I' am sorry you had to witness that." Her eyes were unquestioning, I was extremely appreciative of her respect of privacy I knew most people would have poked and prodded for answers. Hinata simply shook her head and smiled.

"No need to apologize, I'm sure you would have done the same for me." And I would have.

"I' am sorry but you just missed Kakashi he was here just a moment ago." A flicker of _something _crossed her features. I couldn't quite place it, guilt maybe, indecision, sadness? It was troublesome trying to figure out what this girl was feeling when she smiled so genuinely.

Startled when a teary eyed waitress walked to our table with such determination it worried me.

"Miss, I'm sure you deserve so much better than that scum bag!" We blinked in confusion she only huffed.

"Your too pretty for him anyway." And than it clicked.

"Oh thank you, sweetie, it really means a lot." The girl smiled and proudly walked away, I giggled when I looked at Hinata's blank face.

"What was that about?"

"She thinks your boyfriend just broke up with me."

Hinata could only stare at me for a second, processing my words and before I knew it we both were doubled over in laughter at the ridiculousness of it. Out of habit, it seems, Hinata grabbed hold of my hand as she laughed, joy implicitly gracing her features. Beautiful.

This was a habit I could get used to.


End file.
